


свобода

by nvmbr_rn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbr_rn/pseuds/nvmbr_rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагеяма устал от всего</p>
            </blockquote>





	свобода

Кагеяма потирает виски, запивая обезболивающее водой. Он откровенно устал от всего: от ревности, от желания контролировать, от головных болей, от улыбки Хинаты, которая порой сводит с ума настолько, что хочется выть.

Руки трясутся, не желая держать стакан. Все зашло так далеко, что теперь Кагеяма не может представить свою жизнь без этого рыжего безобразия.

Слабость в ногах слишком сильная, а в голове — туман; не хватает какой-то доли секунды, чтобы осознать, что он еле держится. Брюнет оседает на пол и касается левой рукой головы — ощущение, будто по затылку бьют молотком, — головокружение не позволяет встать, но на уме у парня один вопрос: где этот чертов мальчишка пропадает четыре с половиной часа?

Кагеяма не пытается встать — просто удобно садится на пол, обхватывая руками колени и утыкаясь в них головой. Он не засекает время, даже не считает его приблизительные промежутки, просто в один момент он слышит, как поворачивается ключ в замочной скважине.

— Хэй, ты живой? — Полушутливый тон, — Кагеяма-а-а-а?

На лице брюнета появляется едкая усмешка. Живой ли? Этот идиот бродит где-то так долго, а потом еще спрашивает, не собирается ли Кагеяма здесь сдохнуть.

— Живой, — сказать спокойно не получается — выходит что-то вроде хрипа, — где ты был?

— Пары. Институт. Ты чего так сидишь? — Хината касается темных волос, Кагеяму передергивает: он борется с навязчивым желание наплевать на свою боль и грубо трахнуть парня прямо здесь, на кухне. — Опять голова?

Хината хмурится. Брюнет, шатаясь, встает с пола и идет в комнату, тихо смеясь.

— Карлик, я скучал. Иди ко мне.

 

***

 

Кагеяма запутался. Сколько они так живут? Неделю? Месяц? Год?

Он смотрит на мирно спящего парня и понимает, что всё идет не так, что всё абсолютно по-другому. В какой-то момент он просто осознает, что Хината охладел к нему. Эта мысль приводит в ужас, заставляя вскочить с постели, чтобы выпить очередную таблетку от головы.

Дни циклично повторяются, сводя с ума. Обезболивающее перестает действовать совсем. Хината задерживается все чаще — все реже приходит домой веселым.

Кагеяма устал.

В один момент все рушится. Хината приходит домой выпившим и, видя, что брюнет снова мучается с головной болью, горько выговаривает, практически разбивая каждое слово на слоги:

— Я больше не могу, прости. Завтра я уезжаю. Сам всё понимаешь.

Кагеяма кивает, рыжеволосый парень уходит в комнату.

 

***

 

«Прости меня, Карлик, но я не отпущу».

Брюнет давит подушкой со всей силы, не оставляя любимому человеку и шанса на жизнь. Хината хрипит и извивается — бесполезно. Он пытается оттолкнуть Кагеяму, но только Кагеяма сильнее — он всегда был сильнее. Глаза, полные ужаса, наполняются слезами. Парень выдыхает в последний раз.

Кагеяма бросает подушку на пол — и смеется, не замечая, как слезы катятся по щекам. Смеется свободным, счастливым смехом: голова прошла — впервые за столь долгое время его долбанное головокружение прошло.

Он свободен.


End file.
